Tighten
Hal Stewart, or also better known by his supervillain name Tighten, is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 21st full-length animated feature film Megamind. He is the former nerdy and shy cameraman of Roxanne Ritchie who later became a vengeful, traitorous and destructive supervillain as he was hit by the serum of Megamind. He is also Megamind's ultimate arch-nemesis. He was voiced by , who later played himself in This Is the End. Personality As his former self Hal, he tends to be somewhat civil and sophisticated towards Roxanne, having a secret crush on her and would try to woo her, though she feels uncomfortable by his attempts. He also tends to be quite childish, as when he throws a tantrum after accidentally slamming his hand on his news van. After being equipped with Metro Man's powers, Hal (going by the name Tighten) became more determined to use his powers to win Roxanne's heart, but his recklessness caused Roxanne to reject him, much to Hal's distress and leaving him down into a dark path, where he starts using his powers for nefarious and diabolical purposes. After learning that Megamind was the one who gave him the powers and was dating Roxanne at that time, Tighten became hell-bent on destroying Megamind for "stealing his girlfriend" and later causes havoc on Metro City with his powers, much to his own pleasure and to everyone's dismay and horror (including Megamind). As such, Tighten is more evil than Megamind ever was. While Megamind acted as a villain to get attention and balance out of his former rival Metro Man, Tighten acted purely out of spite, caused so much destruction for his own amusement, and has shown no signs of sympathy or remorse on it. He also has proven to be in denial; retorting to Roxanne that he didn't have any good in himself, and blaming Megamind for making a fool out of him (though Megamind rightfully points out that Tighten is making a fool out of himself by squandering his powers for his own personal gain). Tighten also proved to be quite cowardly and overwrought, as when Metro Man (who is actually Megamind in disguise) arrives to confront him for his rampage, Tighten panics and tries to flee away, though he later learns the truth and fights Megamind for it. Biography He was introduced as simply being Roxanne Ritchie's nerdy cameraman named Hal. He clearly has a crush on her, but his attempts at flirting with Roxanne only makes her very uncomfortable. While Roxanne is snooping around the headquarters of the film's protagonist, the supervillain known as Megamind, Hal accidentally gets hit by Megamind's serum, which gave him the powers of the seemingly deceased superhero Metro Man. Megamind was planning on creating a new superhero to face after feeling isolated of his victory against Metro Man, so he tracks Hal to his apartment building and manipulates him by taking on the guise of his "Space Dad". Megamind attempts to train Hal into a hero, but unknown to Megamind, Hal is not as noble or just as Metro Man. However, Megamind believes that Hal is ready, and gives him a red-and-white suit and the name "Titan", which Hal misinterprets as "Tighten". However, it turns out that Hal only wanted to take the superhero gig to "get the girl" by winning Roxanne's heart. The first thing he does is kidnap Roxanne under the pretense of 'rescuing' her, dropping her several times only to catch her again. Hal then reveals his identity to Roxanne, but gets rejected for his recklessness, causing him to fly away in anger. Roxanne then continues on dating Bernard (who is actually Megamind in disguise), much to Hal's disappointment and anger. Believing that being a hero means to get the girl for himself rather than fighting for the greater good, Hal decides he is better off being a villain and goes on an unseen crime spree. After leaving Megamind waiting for several hours, Tighten meets the villain in his home. He reveals his true intentions of why he took the gig and offers a partnership with Megamind, with him as the muscular brawn and Megamind as the 'brain with glasses'. Horrified and outraged that his 'hero' turned out to be a selfish person, Megamind refuses and instead goads Tighten into a fight by revealing that he's both Space-Dad and Bernard in disguise and that he's the one who gave Tighten the powers in the first place. As planned, Tighten battles Megamind, but with much more rage and anger then Metro Man ever did. Megamind is quickly defeated and awaits to go to jail again, but this doesn't change Tighten's decision to become a villain as the battle had instead increased his anger, and that he wants to kill Megamind rather than having him arrested. Horrified, Megamind intends to recapture Tighten by trapping him on a copper failsafe sphere, after learning that copper is Metro Man's weakness, but this fails, forcing Megamind to escape. Megamind eventually finds out that Metro Man is actually alive, having faked his weakness of copper and his death to retire being a superhero and focus on a career in music, as he felt tired battling Megamind and that he never had a choice of what he wants to be in life. With Megamind on the run, the town's people initially congratulate Tighten for freeing them from Megamind, but Tighten responds that he is actually taking over as the new villain and starts off by violently flicking the Mayor off with his finger, much to everyone's shock. Without hesitation, Tighten terrorizes Metro City by burning the name 'Tightenville' into the ground in colossal letters, causing more damage to the city than Megamind has ever done. As such, the citizens attempt to evacuate the city to avoid getting into Tighten's wrath. Feeling remorseful for letting this happen, Megamind turns himself back to prison, and Roxanne, feeling guilty for hurting Tighten's feelings, attempts to take action by appealing to Tighten's conscience. Unfortunately, Tighten denies that he has any good in him, and acts purely out of spite from being rejected by her. Tighten then kidnaps Roxanne and straps her to the radio tower where she rejected him, threatening to kill her if Megamind doesn't arrive to fight him. Seeing this on TV, Megamind decides to take responsibility for his actions and arrives in usual flamboyant style. He enacts a plan into freeing Roxanne and trying to stop Tighten. Tighten apparently crushes him with the radio tower, but he turns out to be Megamind's right-hand man, Minion, in disguise. Tighten nearly kills Roxanne by shoving a bus, but Metro Man suddenly appears, splitting the bus into two, saving Roxanne. Tighten is frightened into fleeing by Metro Man's orders, but realizes that it's the real Megamind in disguise after the hero tells him to leave 'Metrocity'. Tighten fights Megamind again and nearly kills him, but ultimately fails. Upon remembering where he left his defuser gun the night Roxanne dumped him after his Bernard disguise faltered away, Megamind takes the weapon, but Tighten throws him up into the sky before turning his rage towards Roxanne, hoping to finish her off. However, Megamind appears in front of Tighten after temporarily dehydrating himself to land himself into the water fountain where Roxanne is standing. After re-hydrating instantly, Megamind uses the defuser gun to remove all of the unearned powers from Tighten, rendering him powerless and reverting him back to Hal for good. Having reveled in his real victory, Megamind saves Minion by throwing him into the water fountain, since he knows that fish need water to survive. In the end after Hal's defeat, Megamind gets his Brainbots to repair all the damage he and Hal has done to Metro City, and he is praised as the new hero by everyone (including a disguised Metro Man). As for Hal, he is imprisoned in Megamind's old cell, serving a life sentence as punishment for his crimes against Metro City. He is seen Dancing in Megamind's old cell at the end of the movie back to his old self. Videogame Appearance He appears again in the video game which is non-canon to the movie. He leads an evil organization called The Doom Syndicate. The Doom Syndicate helps Tighten steal both Metro Man and Megamind's DNA to become Blue Tighten with Metroman's brawn and Megamind's brain. Megamind defeats all the members of the Doom Syndicate and Blue Tighten. During the game, Tighten is revealed to be dating the super villainess, Hot Flash. Quotes }} Gallery Images File:Tighten.jpg|Tighten (Megamind). File:Tighten_transparent.png File:Tighten.png File:Tighten.JPG Roxanne disturbed by Hal's creepy affections.jpg|"I'd watch you, like a dingo watches a human baby." Imagehbbt.jpg|Hal before becoming Tighten. imagetam.jpg|Tighten telling Megamind that he stole many things, which horrifies the latter. Tighten1.jpg imagetwm.jpg|Tighten seizing power over Metro City which he renamed "Tightenville". City of Tightenville.jpg|Metro City under new "management". The Tightenville.jpg|Welcome to Tightenville. The City of Tightenville.jpg|The "fair" citizens of Tightenville. Hal dancing in his prison cell.jpg|Hal dancing in his prison cell. Videos Megamind (2010) - Training Titan Scene (4 10) Movieclips Megamind (2010) - Stalker Superhero Scene (5 10) Movieclips Megamind (2010) - Titan's Rage Scene (6 10) Movieclips Megamind (2010) - Making An Entrance Scene (8 10) Movieclips Megamind (2010) - Metro Man Returns Scene (9 10) Movieclips Megamind (2010) - Megamind vs. Titan Scene (10 10) Movieclips Trivia *His real name "Hal Stewart" is an amalgamation of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. *The "proper" spelling of Hal's "superhero" identity is the subject of much debate. Though it is implied that Megamind intended it to be spelled "Titan", Hal himself spells it as "Tighten, as do official printed media such as the "Art of" book, the character poster, the film novelization and the closing credits. The film's subtitles also switch from "Titan" and "Tighten" halfway through. * and were both considered for the role of Tighten before Jonah Hill. External Links *Love Rival Wiki: Tighten. *Yandere Wiki: Tighten. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Love Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Con Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Vandals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lover Stealers Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Terrorists Category:Mutated Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Elementals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Perverts Category:Crossover Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dimwits Category:Mutilators Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fallen Heroes